The Deadly Sins
by Trex and Milly
Summary: Sakura has had enough of being weak and useless and finally decides to end it forever. But even after the deed is down her teammates are still reminded of her sins. Contains Sasu/Saku!


**Title: The Deadly Sins**

**Summary: Weak. Useless. She had heard it all. To her she just deadweight being carried around. She was nothing compared to her teammates. She couldn't take it anymore. Being after the deed is done, her teammates are reminded of her sins.**

**We don't own Naruto or anything related to it.**

"Bye, Sasuke! Bye, Naruto! Bye, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura waved as she walked away from her team. Her smile faded once she turned around.

"_I was useless again. Why I am so weak compared to them...It's not fair!_" Sakura said as she walked in her house taking off her shoes and walking to her room. She went and laid on her bed curling up. "_I'm weak. All I do is get in the way. Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, and Naruto are on a whole other level than I am."_

She stared at the empty wall before she glanced at her medic-ninja book which her mother had given her. Sakura got up before grabbing it. She opened it up to the beginning before looking at the contents. She found something and turned to that page and read it quickly. It contain something that was very dangerous. It was a poison. She would need seven ingredients to make it. For this poison was made by 7 bad feelings.

She would need a full bottle of Sake for Gluttony, 5 coins for Greed, a toothpick for Laziness, a photo of something you envy, a rose for Lust, a memory of Pride, and tears for Wrath.

She memorized the list before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, she decided that she would collect the things after the day's missions. They were assigned to help an old woman at her huge house.

"Can't we get any exciting missions? These are lame!" Naruto complained as they walked.

"Stop complaining. It's a mission so we gotta do it. This woman is a very good helper for the village. She provides food and shelter for travelers so it's the least we could do."

Naruto crossed his arm stubbornly. "Whatever."

Kakashi looked back to Sakura. "You're being really quiet today, Sakura. Something wrong?"

"N-No, I'm fine." She lied quickly.

Sasuke heard the uncertainty in her voice but didn't say anything. He knew she was hiding something.

Once they reached the house, the old woman greeted them with a heartfelt smile. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Satori Izumi."

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi introduced himself.

Satori turned to the children. "And what might your names be?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto answered happily.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

"I see. Well now that I know, I have jobs for each of you." Satori smiled. "Please follow me."

She walked into a house the big house that was as big a mansion. She stopped at a door and opened it motioning for them to go in. The did and she went behind shutting the door. They sat on the ground in front a tea-table with Satori on the opposite side. Tea was already out.

"Now, for the tasks I have I will require skill." Satori started.

Kakashi nodded. "Don't worry, Satori-Sama. We'll be fine."

The old woman smiled. "I can tell. Anyway..here are your assignments. Kakashi-Sama, the barn in the back animals seemed to have escaped."

"On it. I'll get started right away." He stood before smiling at the kids. "Well this might take some time. Bye." He disappeared.

"As for you 3, I have a special task for you." Satori smiled. "I have a meeting or party I need to attend but some information has come to me that they plan to take my precious family jewel." She showed them her necklace that had a sapphire. "I want you to come with me disguised as my granddaughter and grandson and butler."

All three of their faces changed. What kind of job is this?

"Well Sakura gets the granddaughter part obviously but which of you will be the butler and grandson?" Satori asked.

Sasuke crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "I don't serve people. Acting or not."

"Well then, Naruto I guess that gives you the other job.

"What?! That's not fair!" Naruto shouted.

Satori chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it sounds. I'll explain but in the mean time. You must get changed." She clapped her hand twice and instantly people came inside. A person each grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Where are you taking me?" Asked each of genin who each got no answer.

* * *

Sakura blushed as she walked in the door. She was in a puffy pink dress with white gloves and her hair had a bow at the top instead of her headband. Satori clapped her hands in delight. "Beautiful."

"T-Thank you." Sakura said. She never wore something this fancy.

She looked and saw both Naruto and Sasuke coming in. Her entire face went red. Sasuke and Naruto were both in tuxedo's while Sasuke had a dark blue tie and Naruto had a black bow.

"Wow..Sakura, you look great." Naruto commented.

Sakura turned away. "Same. You ready?"

"Let's get this over with. I don't wanna be in this any long than I have to." Sasuke stated walking.

"Miss. Izumi, where is this meeting?" Sakura asked.

She smiled. "In the main hall. It's starting now. We must go." She walked as they followed. "Now, the leader is gonna be the man with black hair and green eyes. Keep a look out for his bodyguards."

"Right." Naruto nodded.

When they walked in, a lot of people where there. The man she described came up to her and smiled. "Welcome, Satori-Sensei."

She faked a smile. "Thank you, Mamoko. Allow me to introduce my grandchildren, Sakura and Sasuke."

"Ah yes. Hello to you too."

Sakura watched as Sasuke did a normal bow. She did a low one. Both not saying a thing.

"Come you must join the party. Satori-Sensei, may I have a dance?"

"Err...Sure." Satori replied going.

Sasuke caught multiple men move when they did. He motioned towards Naruto and Sakura who nodded and left.

* * *

"That was the weirdest and best mission ever!" Naruto said as they entered the village.

Kakashi was reading his book. "Well I found it rather boring."

Naruto shot him a look. "That's because while you were rounding up animals, Sasuke and I kick major bad guy ass! It was so cool!"

Sakura was behind them with her down sadly. Once again,she proved to useless and unhelpful.

After Satori starting dancing with Mamoko, his guards started to come towards them. They tried to attack Satori who was saved by Naruto. Sakura protected Satori while Naruto and Sasuke fought off the high-level ninja. She hadn't done anything.

Sakura looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto before turning into a different direction. She ran off to the market bought a full bottle of Sake saying it was for her parents before putting it in a bag. She walked into the flower shop and picked up a red rose before going to counter where Ino was.

"Hey, Sakura. What's the rose for?" She asked curious. "Did you get it for Sasuke?"

Sakura shook her head no. "No, I just wanted a rose." She gave her the money with a smile. "Bye, Ino."

Ino watched her leave with a look. Sakura wasn't acting like herself.

Sakura walked out the store before running home. Her parents were at work and wouldn't be back till late. Sakura got the stuff and grabbed a big bowl. She poured all of Sake in it before tossing in 5 coins. She took off the petals of the rose and added the toothpick. She then grabbed a picture of Sasuke and Naruto and herself for a group picture without Kakashi. She put it in there and watched as everything solid she put in their turned to liquid. She then thought of when she finished her first mission. She was so proud.

The bowl turned a red wine color and Sakura thought about the last ingredient she needs. Tears of Wrath. Memories of Sasuke and Naruto fighting flooded her mind. Even after the chunin exams, she couldn't believe how strong they were. She unconsciously cried a few tears before they hit the other liquid.

She went and grabbed the book before reading the next step. It said to drink it then wait half-a day to take effect.

Sakura closed the book and poured the mixtures into a small container before washing the bowl out and cleaning up. She took vial to her room and sat on the bed looking at it.

"_If I take this, then it will all stop. No more being weak. No more being useless. But I won't see the others for a long time." _She thought before smiling." _I'll be a different person then."_

Without anything further, she drank the entire thing and instantly passed out.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura wasn't the same. Her face was paler and she couldn't move that good. She faked it out though with her parents.

She walked up to her team and put on a fake smile. "Good morning."

Naruto titled his head. "You alright, Sakura. You look kinda pale. Are you sick?"

"No. It's nothing." Sakura told him.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes are her. Yeah right. Something was wrong. "Sakura, tell the truth. What's wrong with you?"

Sakura turned to him. "Nothing I said."

Kakashi arrived and they got started with their missions. Sakura hid her sickness well but they knew that she didn't feel good.

"Sakura, maybe you should go home for today." Kakashi said to her after seeing her daze out for the eight time that day.

"Alright." Sakura replied. She looked at them before realizing. This was gonna be the last time she saw them. Sakura held back tears and as she hugged Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke at all surprising them a lot. None of them reacted when she gave them a heartfelt smile. "See you."

When she ran off they only looked at her with a hint of worry and confusion.

As she reached the bench where the exit to village was, Sakura tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She was so weak she couldn't get up. She moved on her side and smiled as she thought about her bond with her team. She cried slightly knowing she was gonna miss them a lot and all the good times. Her heart beat a last time before finally stopping. She shut her eyes and let out a breath with no flowing tears on her face. A smile still across it.

* * *

Tsunade was the first to know about Sakura's death. She had been found dead minutes after her death. The news hit her hard and she cried for the young girl. A note addressed to her team was found in her pocket.

When Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke learned about Sakura, Naruto fell to the ground with tears while Kakashi held back his own. Sasuke stood with his hands clenched choking back on tears.

"This can't be happening? Why? Sakura..." Naruto sobbed.

Tsunade gave Kakashi the note and left her own office going to go tell the girl's parents.

Kakashi opened the letter and read out loud. "To, my team, I'm sorry but if your reading this that means I have finally died. I know your angry and upset with me and I understand if you are but please know that I have always thought myself as underneath you three. I always in the back round and useless while you did all the work.

"Kakashi-Sensei, you were the best teacher I could ever ask for. Though you arrived late most of the time I always knew you were an amazing ninja. I'm sorry I couldn't become a powerful ninja like Sasuke and Naruto but you will always the best ninja and sensei to me."

"Naruto, you were the most annoying ninja I had ever met yet you were always there when I needed help. You talked about becoming the hokage with such a wonderful feeling and you actually proved it by taking challenges that I never could have done. I wish I could have been like you. You're like the best little brother I could ever wanted."

"Sasuke, I know you aware of the feeling I had for you so I wont go into detail about that. You are skilled ninja who I always knew would only become more powerful. I wanted to be as strong as you but after seeing your power for myself. I knew it could never happen. I only want you to know that I never had a silly crush you but a real feelings. I love you with all my heart.

"To you all, I must apologize on more time. I can no longer hear Kakashi's lame excuse or Naruto and Sasuke arguing so I know I'll miss that a lot. Please continue to get stronger. I'm happy I had friends like you and I'm sorry I wasn't as strong. Thank you for everything. Sakura."

Naruto stood up crying more as the letter ended. He saw Kakashi was crying too but he simply shut his eyes.

Sasuke started to vibrate as his sadness started to roar. He finally overloaded and started crying too surprising Naruto. His teeth clenched as he had fallen down and his eyes shut with his hand balled into a fist.

"Why did she do it?" Naruto asked quietly

"She thought she unless and weak compared you two. I can tell why." Kakashi said wiping his eye. "You and Sasuke have only progressed but she hasn't. Plus with everyone telling her how useless she was I think it would have some effect."

Sasuke tried to stop crying but nothing worked. He walked out the room in a rage and slammed the door. He made his way through the building with angry face with tears dripping. Everyone gave him look but didn't say anything.

Finally he came into view of teams of Kurenai, Guy, and Asuma on the road. He still didn't say anything.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Ino pipped but quickly stopped when saw the anger on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke kept walking despite her talking. Shikamaru, curious about his actions, performed his Shadow position on him.

"Sasuke, what's wron-" Ino cut herself off when she ran and saw his tear-stained face. "Sasuke..."

"Let me go!" Sasuke ordered trying to get from his jutsu.

"Answer the question. What's up with you?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Did something happen?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke looked down. He knew that they weren't gonna leave him alone till he answer. "S-Sakura..."

Lee instantly spoke up. "What's wrong with Sakura? Is she sick? Injured?"

"She's dead."

Shock appeared on each other there faces especially Ino's. Shikamaru let go of Sasuke and Sasuke only stood there with his back turned so they wouldn't see him cry.

"Sakura is dead...this can't be." Lee whispered. "How did this happen?"

"She poisoned herself." Sasuke answered softly.

Ino thought back to the rose Sakura bought the day before. She knew something was wrong. Tears ran from her eyes thought back to when she first met the pink-haired girl. "Sakura...!"

Sasuke then continued to walk not trying to talk anymore. He didn't want to say anything more.

* * *

Soon, the entire village heard about the cherry blossom's demise. Everyone was sad but not as sad as Naruto and Sasuke. No one had seen either of the two ninja since they found out. Kakashi was told to let them be.

It was the day of her funeral, everyone stood in front of a desk with a picture of her on it. Everyone placed a white flower in front of it while Naruto put a blue violet and Sasuke put a daffodil, remembering it was she got in when he was in the hospital.

"We are here to celebrate the life of Sakura Haruno, a 12-year-old kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sakura was a genin who had amazing chakra control for her age. She was good ninja and will be missed very much by her friends and family. Let us not forget her services to this village." Tsunade stated sadly. Ino was already crying on Shikamaru over the lost of her friend.

Sasuke had a sad emotionless look on his face. He cried so much already. He felt as if all the tears had gone away.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke leaned against a railing on the bridge waiting for Kakashi as usual. They both stared at the water. It had been two months after the funeral and they were told that they were still going to be given missions.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto called suddenly ending the silence.

"What?"

"Come with after the mission today. I wanna take you somewhere." Naruto told him.

Sasuke gave him a look. "Why?"

"Just come alright."

"Whatever."

Kakashi showed up and he noticed how quiet they were. Nothing was said when they got to Tsunade. Before they could enter, they heard her yelling. Angrily at the fact.

"What do mean her body is missing?! That can't be! I had ANBU placed outside there! Who the hell is responsible?" Her voice shouted.

"We're sorry Ma'am but apparently a prisoner managed to escape from the facility. We believe it was him who taken it." Another voice said.

"Why would they take her body though? It makes no sense! Who was this escaped prisoner?"

"It was Miko Atsune."

The name caught Kakashi's attention before he knocked three times before entering. "Miko Atsune has escaped?"

Tsunade sighed sitting down. "Just the squad I wanted to see. You are being assigned an A-rank mission. I don't care if you are genin or not but this is important."

They stared at her for a minute.

"Team Seven, your mission is to bring Miko Atsune to custody along with the stolen property. Understand?"

Naruto stepped up. "Wait, Granny, what's has been stolen?"

"A body. Now I don't have time to explain farther. Go now. Start at the Body Center."

They nodded before leaving. They ran all to the Body Center where there was crime scene tape everywhere. They stepped under it and looked around. The Body Center was a place where dead ninjas were kept.

"Wait, why would anyone steal a dead body?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Remember what I told you a while back when we were fighting Zabuza. For that purpose, I suppose. I'm curious as to whose body it was." Kakashi did a jutsu making Pakkun appear.

"What's up, Kakashi?" The small dog asked,

"Pakkun, I need you to hunt down Miko Atsune for me. I believe you still have his scent."

The dog growled. "You bet I do. I'll show you where he is."

Pakkun started running out and the ninjas followed. Soon they were in the forest outside the village. Sasuke glanced at Kakashi. "How would he know his scent?"

Kakashi kept looking forward. "Miko was a top rate medic-ninja at the village before he started making illegal medicines that result in death. At first it was good for the ninjas who wouldn't last long. But soon it got hectic when he started giving them to healthy people. He almost killed a few jonin and chunins so he was set to be arrested. Pakkun and I were the ones who hunted him down and brought him in."

"Whoa...so he went insane with power?" Naruto figured out. "Sounds like any other assassin."

"Alright he's close. Right in that building." Pakkun stated pointing the old abandon building.

The moment they touch the ground in front, kunai and shrunken were shot at them. They dodged.

"If it isn't Kakashi and Pakkun. Never thought I see you two again." A voice said.

They looked at a tree branch and saw a man with short dark red hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a black cloak with red hims and black pants with matching boots. He also had a pouch around his waist like a belt.

"Who else was gonna come after you, Miko?" Kakashi responded. "Where's the body?"

Miko gave a light chuckle. "I haven't known what you mean."

Kakashi glared at him. "Give it up already. We know you stole on of the dead bodies after you broke out of prison."

The former medic-ninja leaned in the tree. "Hmm. I see you brought the nine-tails and the last Uchiha kid. Quiet a team you have? Why don't we have a little reunion?"

They all got in a stance glaring at him.

He snapped his fingers and a few kunai came flying at them. Once again they dodged but more appeared and Naruto got scratched. Miko laughed. "You can stop hiding now."

A flash jumped beside Miko.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's eyes went wide when they saw the figure. It was exact image of Sakura only she had her pink hair in a ponytail. She wore a pink kimodo with red highlights around it that stopped at her waist with thigh-high with red socks and pink ninja shoes.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said before giving a huge glare towards Miko who smirked at him. "You took her body?"

"Jealous?" Miko taunted stroking her hair. "I used what little materials I had to revive her. It wasn't easy but now I know it was worth it."

Kakashi pulled out a kunai. "Oh. And what do you plan to do now that you have her body."

"My cherry blossom will help get revenge on the petty village. But before we get to that part...Saku-Chan, get rid of the pest for me."

Sakura didn't talk before moving at light-speed and performing a high kick. They moved and when he leg hit the ground a small crater appeared.

"Whoa...Ack!" Naruto started before Sakura punched him across the face sending him flying..

Kakashi tackled her to the ground. "Sakura, you gotta snap out of this."

Sakura turned into a log and the real kicked him in the back making him go into the ground.

"Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted sending fire balls towards her.

Sakura did a few hand motions and a stone wall appeared protecting her. When the fire dimmed 3 Sakura's came from behind the wall, all holding a kunai. They all attacked Sasuke and tried to attack him but he held them out till one of the Sakura got him the side and then other one kneed in the face sending him beside Naruto.

"Dammit. She's different from Sakura. Her moves are quicker." Sasuke said holding his side.

Naruto looked at her. "But that is her. She's just stronger than she was."

"That means the real Sakura is in there somewhere." Kakashi walked up with his sharingan showing. "Let's find her."

The boys nodded. "Right."

Sakura charged at them again and fired shirekan. They moved out the way.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted making about 20 of him. They ran towards her and she did a 360 kick making them all go away. The real Naruto was shocked. "But how!"

Sakura appeared behind him and kicked him right back to Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sakura! Wake up! This isn't you!" Naruto got up and shouted.

Sasuke ran towards her and did a hand stand trying to hit her with his legs. She blocked his hits and tried to sweep his hands but he jumped at the last-minute and back-handed her. She got knocked to side before side-kicking him. Sasuke slid towards the side breathless while she landed without a scratch on her.

"Stop acting like this, Sakura. You gotta try to fight this." Kakashi said.

The Sakura got in a stance tilting her head at them with confusion. Her gaze caught Miko attention. Miko growled slightly. "Saku-Chan, Finish them!"

Her look disappeared and was replaced with a grimace. She closed her eyes and started doing the hand-signs. She started mouthing the symbols. She stopped and the ground started to shake.

"W-What's going on, K-Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"An Earth jutsu of some type." Kakashi said.

Before any of them could react rocks spikes with thrown at them. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't move fast enough before the toothpicks size rocks hit them. Kakashi got only got scratched because he either deflected or dodged them. The two ninja fell back.

"You two okay?" Asked Kakashi.

Miko laughed. "If they are, that would be a miracle. That was my jutsu. Earth Style: Poison Dagger Jutsu. It's very sneaky."

Kakashi fired a kunai at him and Miko didn't move. Sakura appeared just in time to deflect it.

Naruto got up along with Sasuke. "Why are we always be hit with these?"

Sasuke shut his eyes trying to block out the pain. "How am I supposed to know?"

They looked at Kakashi and Sakura before they both blacked out from the poison.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled pulling out his kunai. "Okay, Miko stop having Sakura fight and come fight me yourself!"

"I'll pass." Miko declined. "Kill him, Saku-Chan."

She dashed towards him holding her fist back.

* * *

"Sasuke! Naruto! Wake up!" A female voice yelled.

The two rivals quickly opened their eyes finding themselves in a place where everything was white. A figure stood in front them with their back turned.

"Wait, is that..."

They turned around and it was Sakura smiling at them.

"Sakura..." Naruto started. "That is you, right?"

She smiled. "Well duh."

They stood and stared at her. "Where are we?"

"Don't worry. Nothing's bad here." She answered.

"Are we dead?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura gave a sincere look. "Well not exactly but still I-"

She was cut off by Naruto hugging her and spinning her around. "Sakura! We miss you so much!"

"I miss you too." Sakura told him as he put her down.

"Why did you kill yourself then?" Sasuke suddenly spoke out. "Do you any idea how angry we are with you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. I admit it was a little selfish but I had good reason."

"Being weak isn't a good reason to do that! Your one of strongest people I know! How could think something like that?" Said Naruto.

"But I could never catch up to your two,no matter what I did." Sakura admitted. "I was always in the back round watching you and Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei surpass every challenge thrown at you. I couldn't even make it to the end of the chunin exams. I thought doing this was I way that for once...maybe..I could be in a place where I could get stronger."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her surprised of her confession.

"I never meant to cause you grief but everything I said in my letter was the truth." She looked at their faces. She only put on a smile. "Naruto, I honestly thought of you as the little brother I always wanted. Sasuke, I-"

What happened next shocked Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke moved up and gripped her shoulders and kissed her. It lasted for a few seconds before he pulled out and put his down with his hands still on her shoulders. "Don't. I don't care how you feel about me but I want you know that you're not as weak as you think. I'll fight anyone I need to for you to come back . I told you before but..I won't let my comrades die."

Sakura stopped the wanting of crying by shutting her eyes to stop the tears. "Then kill me."

His and Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I'm alive because of Miko's jutsu but my mind is being controlled. I can't help but follow his orders. If you beat me, then I might be able to take control again."

Naruto did a fist pump. "I'll destroy that rat, Miko. I'll make him regret it too!Believe it!"

Sakura couldn't help but giggle as a he started running in a random direction.

Sasuke moved a few steps from her. "Which way do we take to get out?"

"Just keep running they way Naruto is and you'll get out." Sakura smiled. She ran up and kissed his cheek before hugging him.

Sasuke, for the first time ever, hugged her back and blushing too. He then pulled out quickly and ran after Naruto.

As they ran, Naruto shot Sasuke a sly look at Sasuke red face. "So..."

"Say a word and I make sure you get on the memorial stone."

* * *

Kakashi breathed heavily as he backed up from Sakura. "_This is crazy...she's too powerful.."_

"Are you having trouble, Kakashi?" Miko laughed. "Your two little friends are dead and now its your turn!"

"His turn to what?" Sasuke's cocky voice said. They looked over and saw them both standing.

"But how?!" Miko yelled. "No ninja could survive my poison.

Naruto grinned. "I'm a super-ninja! No poison could hold me down!"

Kakashi looked at them. "Those two..."

"Chidori/Rasengan!" Yelled both Naruto and Sasuke as they ran towards Sakura.

Sakura was about to move when Inner Sakura stepped in. "Cha! Thought you could kill me off! Guess again!"

The two powerful attacks came towards her as the two ninja thought. "This is for Sakura!"

In a blinding light, the aftershock send them hurdling back. Sakura fell to the ground and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

When everything died down, Sasuke and Naruto rushed towards the pink-haired girl. Sasuke got on his knees and picked her up.

"Sakura..." He got no response before hugging her. "Sakura...

She started to cough and a he pulled her down to see her smiling face. "Hey."

"You're really back?" Naruto asked happily taking her left hand.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Kakashi walked over and got on a knee. "Welcome back, Sakura."

"You'll pay for this!" Miko shouted. "You took my cherry blossom! Do you how hard it was to manipulate her mind?"

Kakashi gave him a look. "What?"

"Oh please. You don't honestly think that the potion would still be in a book would you? I messed her head and made it appear to be there along those feelings of death so she do it." Miko explained breifly. "Now my plans are ruined."

Sasuke growled and gave Sakura to Naruto. His sharingan activated. He jumped up to branch delivered a side kick in Miko's side and swinging his leg up and slamming it down on his back making him hit the ground.

Miko landed swiftly and did a fast punch causing the affect to deliver an invisible punch. Sasuke didn't see it and was knocked to the side. Miko grabbed a kunai and walked over to the fallen Sasuke. "This is the end!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura got from Naruto grasp and even though it hurt to move she grabbed a kunai from her bag and blocked Miko's kunai before it reached Sasuke. "I won't let you hurt him..."

Miko struggled before she kicked him the stomach. He stumbled back. "You little-"

"Cha!" Sakura shouted at she kneed his chin and slapped his face and elbowing him. She kicked him up and went to get him.

"Ninja art! Cherry Blossom no jutsu!" Sakura did a hand-signs and a lot of kicks and punches at rapid fire hit Miko. He fell the ground unconscious and broken.

Before Sakura hit the ground too, Kakashi caught her. "Gotcha!"

Sasuke got up and went over to her where she attacked him with a hug. He hugged back.

"I'm so glad your okay." She stated.

"Same." He told her back.

Naruto grinned at them wishing he had a camera.

Kakashi went and picked up Miko. "Well let's get this one back to the village."

"Right!" Naruto said running to him leaving his friends.

The gray-haired jonin stared at Sasuke and Sakura confused. "Uh..."

"Leave it, Kakashi-Sensei! Let them be alone." Naruto stated as he pulled Kakashi along.

Sakura moved her head back and she put her nose on his. He smirked. "You know, you've gave me quite a scare."

Sakura turned a little red. "I'm sor-"

He stopped the apology and kissed her one the lips. Both turning slightly red.

"Ka-Ching! That's how it done!" Inner Sakura boasted.

It was long sweet kiss but the pulled out and blushing. Something happened that was truly a shock and remained unknown for the moment. Sasuke's curse mark disappeared.

Sakura grabbed his hand with hers. "Sasuke?"

"What's is it?"

"Thank you for saving me."

"Any time."

**Melody:Well that puts an end to the Deadly Sins  
**

**Treasure: Or does it? **

**Melody: Please Review and tell if We should make another one.**

**Treasure: WE ALSO DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT RELATES TO NARUTO!**


End file.
